Pray for the Sun
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Ivan Bradinski is a banished man who lives in an empty and sunless wasteland that freezes him to the very soul until a lively sunflower blooms overnight and into his heart. Summary a lot worse than story? RusUS


It was cold. It was obviously cold in this Winter-land. It was always so cold that life could only pray for warmth and every snowflake could be an imminent telling of one's demise. The cold snow made him wonder what warmth was like, for of course, it wasn't something he ever really had.

And so the man just stayed by the window, his childlike violet-hued eyes watching the blizzard raging outside with cruel, hateful amusement. The sun wasn't out- hadn't been- for months. That was just a normal occurrence in Siberia; there were twelve months of winter, then maybe summer. The way he saw it, he only had about eleven mouths and 29 days to go!

Like every day before, the man just stared at the blanket of white that covered the land in cold, rather than warmth. It was interesting to watch as the snow storms continuously flooded his home and destroyed any form of life trying to grow. In a way, watching the storms reminded him of his own frozen heart; it was at moment soft and beautiful, or an ultimate source of destruction.

It was always just such a show! How the innocent white kills. It was always so slow, so painful. Never had he been a man of mercy. He was an ex-general in the Russian army. Though, nowadays, Soviets is a better term for what he worked for.

He'd look straight in to a poor, unlucky accused's eyes and would shoot right then and there. It was right between the eyes for the lucky ones. Some, though, weren't treated so kindly. Like a cute little brunette he found in Lithuania. He used to whip his back and burn him slowly every day. The way he tried to hold back him screams made him even more fun! How he'd whip and burn harder and crueler until the screams would finally be considered at a near deafening loudness, and end finally in dull silence.

Sadly, though, some damn secret troop found them and took him away. When the news spread and the American government found out, the poor childishly sadistic man had been banished to the cold Siberian land and lived in his quiet house in nowhere. It did, in a way, feel nice not bring people constant pain, almost as good as seeing them suffer, but oh, the loneliness! The poor man grew dreary of the scene outside his window. The constant white, continuous Winter. He wanted a reason to live! A sun that would shine only for him, bring him only warmth.

Slowly, he got up and put another piece of wood in the fire. It didn't do very much, granted, but it did give him something to do for about nine seconds and a small amount of comfort. You couldn't really tell, but it was already six p.m. in his time zone. That meant he needed to make some dinner and go to bed soon.

The man made a small meal of borsch. He had been eating it for days but there was just no way to go out and get more with the blizzard still going strong. Regardless, he ate gratefully and put the dishes away. He didn't clean with his water mostly frozen and the fact he just didn't feel like cleaning the bowl. He just didn't want anything around him.

Once again, he walked to the window. If anything, the snow looked before him looked fiercer than before. It was mocking him, telling him that no matter what he does, he will always be cold lifeless.

Finally, he grew annoyed by it. He threw the chair at the window but not near as forcefully as he truly wanted, causing no harm to the window. Part of him wish he did, though. That way, the snow could finally bury him and he wouldn't feel so empty anymore.

The Russian just curled by the window and prayed. He prayed that a sunshine would appear already. Just only little hope- one lousy piece of life- would just come out already. Though he knew there wouldn't ever be any, he fell asleep in that very spot and dreamed sweet dreams of a warmer place made for just him to wake up.

But there was no warmer place when he woke up. Everything felt like the same cold nothingness. Still, he stood up from the spot and looked once more out the window. It was slightly amazing what he saw. The storm ended completely and it seemed like all the inches the covered the land up to his high chest lowered back down to his feet.

Then, not too far off in the distance, he saw a sun. It seemed small and frail, blowing whichever way the wind blew, but still a proud sun, indeed. It seemed jovial and merry. Its bright shades of yellow and greens seemed to clash with the blankly painted land around it.

The Russian man soon found himself with his large tan coat and scarf around him and out the door. He just had to go to it. He had to see it, feel it. There just didn't seem like any possible reason for it to be there, so innocent, so _alive_! Surely his mind was playing tricks on him.

But...oh, no. It wasn't an illusion! It was a real piece of the sun. It was wonderful! He played with a small leaf between his gloved fingers. Though, the lack of direct contact bothered him, so he pulled off his warm glove to touch the odd flower all the better. It felt nicer now. Even though the harsh cold nipped at his nerves more, the soft petals were more natural to him now.

Despite his desire, the Russian quickly pulled away when he heard a small moan seem to come from the flower. Then, just like the crazy person he felt like, he began to speak with the flower in his native tongue.

Я схожу с ума! Это солнце на самом деле не жив! He said, letting go of his fear and reaching back for the touchable sun.

He once again stroked the light green petals and fuzzy brownish center. He was so captivated by the new yellow sprout, he wanted to take it with him. Large hands reached down the short green stalk ready to pull until he heard a loud "NO!" preventing him from removing the roots and bringing the plant inside.

"Что?" he let out in surprise.

"Hey! Just what were you planning to do?" asked a rather peeved voice coming from the center of the mini sun.

The Russian man quickly came to his senses and realized the voice was speaking English and paused trying to form the right words. "Who… is speaking? Is it you… small sun?" He let out unsure of himself and the foreign words.

"Huh? You mean to tell me you can hear me! Aw, sweet! Yeah, yeah! It's me! The sunflower! Heya, wait right there and I'll be right out, 'kay?" Said the flower.

The man barely caught what the fast talking flower said but was shocked to find a small human figure come out from the sunflower's center. The tiny creature was about seven inches tall and had honey blond hair with an odd piece sticking straight up. He looked like a man would in his early twenties with a slight and foreign tan across his body. He wasn't wearing any clothes save for the small sunflower petal covering his lower areas. It was no wonder the small man was shivering so severely.

It amazed the Russian greatly that such a creature existed and was worried for the poor fool before him. He soon found himself holding the small existence in his hands and wrapping gloved fingers around him gently, much to the surprise of the little creature.

"You are… cold, da?" The Russian asked kindly.

"Wha-? Um, yeah, sure, I guess! Doesn't mean you have to hold me like this! Let me go, I'm not like that! I hate being picked up!" exclaimed the little flower man with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

The Russian only gives off a playful yet confused smile to the small form in his hands. "What… do you mean 'that way'? You do wish to be warm, da?" he asked earnestly.

At this the sunflower man blushed slightly and just accepted the nice feeling embrace surrounding his body. "Um… I guess so. Though, I'd like to know why you want to make me warm… Or at least what your name is…" he said shyly, a bit softer than the way he was talking before, since he was starting to pick up clues that English was not his captivator's first language. It was just so awkward for the smaller to be held like this.

The larger blinked at the implied request and slowly speaks up after forming the right words in his mind. "I am called Ivan here. I promise all I want is for my new little friend to be warm. I know what it is like to be too cold to even leave the small comfort of a bed and to wish for a warming sun. I am hoping you shall be a new sun for me, da. You are the sun, da!" He said innocently with an almost trademark smile on his lips.

The small sunflower man looked up shocked by the, what he guessed to be a Russian man's, bluntness. He was a bit confused by how to counter such a request but soon formed the idea.

"Um… Sorry, Ivan, but I don't think I can be a sun. Also, please, don't call me 'sun'; my grouchy old man kept calling me that! I hate it! Could you just call me Alfred? Or Al is all fine and dandy, too, if ya want…" he stated rubbing the back of his neck.

The Russian, Ivan, looks down curiously at the small man in his grasp once again. "But… if you are no sun… how exactly are you living here, in the middle of winter?"

The small sunflower man just shrugged. "I don't really know… birds and wind currents sure can take a poor li'l seed to the strangest places… Still, I'm surprised I even sprouted up this much so fast. Dad said it took him a few days to grow this tall… I think I did it overnight. Weird, huh?"

Ivan just stared some more at the little man and let out a small giggle. "You are an odd creature. A sunflower grows fast, but overnight is a bit unheard of. Perhaps you a magic flower sent here to bring me the sun and warmth, da?" the Russian exclaimed with childish hopefulness.

Alfred just sighed and shook his head and shrugged yet again. "You have got one serious obsession with the sun, you know that?" The flower kidded, "But in all seriousness, what am I doing here? Maybe it's something in the soil, or something. How 'bout it? This land good for cropping?" The flower asked naively.

At this question, Ivan's face darkened some and turned his head away. "No. This wasteland… is just that… an empty wasteland for the ones who wish to live in a land as dead as their cold beating bodies…" he muttered darkly into the air, not actually directed at anyone in specific.

Alfred moved to look up into his holder's eyes and smiled warmly. "Aw, come now. It ain't so bad! See here! I'm up and alive, right? I don't feel cold, right?" he whispered the ends softly into the Russian's hands. He lifted up the ungloved pinky and wiped it gently across his face.

"See Ivan? I'm warm and alive! All thanks to the land around ya!" He said, perking up a little.

Ivan just stared back at the smaller person confused, yet again. Though, this times, he let out a hearty laugh and returned the smile. "Ha ha! Perhaps you are right, da? You seem to be alive enough for us both, little one!" The Russian teased.

Alfred just shrunk back down and puffed his cheeks. "Stop that! I said to call me Alfred! Stupid man with his stupid smile and stupid size and…" Alfred just continued with his mumbled insults until he finally heard Ivan speak up.

"Ah, Mr. Alfred, is it? I think 'little one' more accurately describes you, da?" Ivan asks playfully.

Alfred just turns shocked and flushes a light pink of both embarrassment and anger. "What? No, no! Big Dummy! I should make that _your _new name! Big Dummy, call me Alfred! _Just_ Alfred, got it!" the little person ordered as he points at Ivan.

Ivan simply smiled and muttered a playful "Da" as he slowly put Alfred back on the sunflower center.

Alfred was a bit saddened to say the least at the loss of the warm hands on him. He was even starting to get really comfy, too!

"Hey! No fair! You can't just let me go like that! I was getting warm and everything, man!" Alfred complained childishly.

Ivan just smiled and stood at full height. "Sorry, Litt- Alfred. I'm afraid if I stay out in this cold any longer I will freeze to death. Surely you're warm heart will show compassion and let me go back to my own home?" The large Russian asked playfully.

Alfred just gave a sour look and nodded. "Fine you Big Dummy! Go inside and warm up! Leave be in the snow! I don't mind!" The sunflower puffs out stubbornly.

Ivan could only smile at his new companion and gently picks up the removed glove and hands it to Alfred.

"Here. You can fit in here to keep warm, da." It should be enough until I come back, okay?" Ivan said to the childish creature before him. "Oh, and before I go, you may call me Vanya, if you wish, It is a nickname of sorts for those named Ivan in Russia. I want no more of this 'Big Dummy' nonsense, da_, Little One_?"

Alfred just looked up at the large Russian and nodded slowly. "Th-thank you… Vanya? I still think Big Dummy works best but whatever, man…. " he said as he started to go back into his little flower with the glove over him. Some seconds passed and Alfred noticed that Ivan is still there, watching… almost in a longing manner.

"W-well! Go on, now! I don't want you the freeze to death now get back inside! You look practically blue, man!" the spunky sunflower commanded. It was embarrassing to be watched so closely!

Ivan took the words to heart and puts his freezing hands in his coat pockets. "Da, I will be back tomorrow, подсолнечный…" he mumbles before heading back inside.

Alfred peeked at the leaving figure and sighed lightly. The Russian was just so weird. No one ever told him who he'd meet when he was just a little poddling. Still, he couldn't help but miss the man and decided to just sleep off the wait of the other's return.

Ivan just opened the door to his cold and bleak home with a small and genuine smile gracing his lips. For some odd reason, even though he had spent nearly a good ten minutes in that sub-freezing weather, he was feeling himself become much warmer. It amazed him that there was a new life around. There was bright and cheerful being that was surely made of the sun. And for the first time in what may had been his entire life, he went to sleep eager for the next day.

Ivan opened his eyes wearily as he heard a faint voice outside calling. He went to put on his large coat and scarf once more as the voice continued to whine. Though it was a bit of an odd awakening, if not annoying, he found himself enjoying the frantic tone call out to him, knowing who exactly was calling.

Ivan then took no extra time in opening the door and heading towards his Sun's way, just the very thought of seeing the little sprout making him near giddy.

Alfred saw Ivan coming from the second the door opened (wasn't hard with a man his size) and traded in yelling for waving his hands in the air and jumping around like an hyperactive idiot.

"Hey! Vanya! Hurry up; I missed you, you big lug!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs impatiently.

Ivan just walked a bit faster and wondered how such a tiny creature can be so loud.

"Ah, you are impatient, Little One. I am here now." Ivan teases as he finally arrives.

Ivan stared down at his Sun and noticed the other's new height. It seemed like overnight the small man became… slightly less small. It was about two or three inches taller and some ways wider.

Alfred just looked up at Ivan and chuckled. "See? Ain't I just the greatest? Look at me growing! If I keep things up, I'll become a Hero! Hey-wait a second! You called me Little One again just now, didn't you" the excited blond exclaimed in a huff at his larger companion.

Ivan only looked oddly at the growth and reaction. "You are such a strange being." He added on. Sure, some words still escaped him as the small blond talked a mile a minute in his foreign tongue, but Ivan could still tell what the smaller was saying in the way he puffed his cheeks like a fish.

"нет, нет. I would never." The larger waved innocently.

Alfred just groaned and plopped himself onto the flower center, "Ugh! Stop not speaking English! It doesn't sound as awesome! Man, why did I look forward to your visit, again?" he mumbled fairly loudly.

Ivan's smile only widened, covered by his large scarf. "Oh? So then you missed little ol' me, da?" he asks playfully.

Alfred did a light face palm and groaned again. "What? No way! You wish the awesome me would!" He let out defensively.

Ivan really did love to tease the little sunflower. "Da, da. I know. I am sorry. Was there a reason you called me out here… Alfred?" He asked curiously, though slightly cringing at using the mini sun's name.

Alfred shrugged and relaxed himself on the flower. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see ya…and to brag at my amazing height difference! Look, even my sunflower's bigger! It makes me wonder why, though…" he finished wondering what happened.

Ivan nodded at the other and began to pet the flower's now thicker stalk. "Sunflowers grow very quick in the beginning, or… normal ones at least. You are a special case. Though, you seem to grow fast at the same rate, perhaps you shall be as tall as me one day." He finished lightly.

Alfred perked up and went over the Russian's area. "Ya think so? Really? I bet I could totally dominate you in a fight!" challenged the eager flower.

Ivan laughed at his sun's bold accusations, "I'd like to see you try, 'Little One.'" He returned playfully.

Alfred just returned to his huffing stature and sighed. "Whatever, I'm not in the mood for your teasing; I'm too great for that!" he boasted rather boldly.

Ivan caught the tone and began to worry. "Is there something worrying you? What's wrong?"

Alfred just gave his classic shrug and sighed once again. "Well… I don't know… I just… feel really odd. Ever since yesterday, I've been feeling weird. I mean, sure, I was only really born yesterday but I felt so far away from you when you left. I felt… cold… even though the glove and flower is pretty warm!" He pouted in defeat.

Ivan only gave him a questioning look and picked him up. "If you were cold, why didn't you come and say so? I would not be so heartless as to let my only Sun feel such dreadfulness as the cold." He said earnestly.

Alfred lookws up at Ivan rather annoyed and grumbles a bit before finally complaining "Seriously? You could have offered before you left yesterday! I can't walk in the snow! I'm too short and it's way too cold!"

Ivan gave another warm chuckle and picked up the smaller man. "Aw, well. If I didn't leave you'd have never known how much you missed me! Would you like to live with me inside from now on?" he asked ever so hopefully.

Alfred looked with a thoughtful expression and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, Vanya! I just can't be too far away from Mr. Sunshine, here, or…I dunno. I think pops said it makes us weak or whatever. Think I can be replanted closer?"

The Russian could only bring himself to grin and nod at the request. He went inside to warm up some and to grab a small shovel before coming back and replacing the flower to the spot of softer soil right beneath his window.

"There. This is not too far away for you, da?" he asked.

Alfred just shook his head and jumped on the window sill. "Naw! I think it's perfect!" he exclaimed as he closed the window to stop the cold air from coming inside.

"I… um… like what you've done with the place." the usually lively blond commented looking around the very plain room.

Ivan looked down at the white stone floor shamefully. "I am sorry. I do not usually… find myself around a large supply of… anything good. I work with what I can get, da."

Alfred just shook his head. "No, it really is fine! It's just… well… How did you wind up all alone out here, anyway?" the flower man asked curiously taking a seat on the window.

Ivan just bowed his head a little lower and sat by the window as well. "Well… I suppose it's my fault... Well, the American bastards, too, I suppose… Still, it's not a very nice tale. I do not think you want to hear it." The ex-general said regretfully.

"That's not true! C'mon, Vanya! I know almost nothing but your name! I want us to be closer. Please? If ya do, ya can call me whatever name you damn well please!" begged Alfred.

Ivan seemed to like the offer because not too much longer, he was telling his new friend all about his old life and cruel ways.

When the story was done, Alfred just looked at Ivan with an understanding look in his eyes.

"It's okay, buddy. I get it. We all want to… make others suffer deep down. It's okay. Well, not the hurting others but the you feeling bad. Or- no, not that either! Okay, uh… jeez… Look, you did some messed up stuff in the past, but that's just it. It's the past! I'm sure being out here all alone has been a big enough punishment. Now, c'mon! Smile like you always do in that really creepily constant way!" Alfred said in attempt to be consoling.

Ivan just looked at Alfred in a shocked and endearing way. It amazed him how naïve the small man, no, the _boy _was. It may have been because of his youth of only recently being actually born, but it amazed and bothered Ivan at the same time.

"I… yes. I'm sorry, Little One. Thank you… for being so… friendly… with me…" Ivan got out with some struggle on finding the right words.

Alfred just went to pat Ivan on the back and him an almost heroic smile. "It's nothing, man. I like you, I just want ya to feel better and stuff… okay?"

Ivan gave a small nod and smiled while a light shade of pink found its way to his cheeks. "Yes. Thank you, comrade. I… um… like you as well."

The two friends talked lightly some more for the next few hours on mindless trivia until late. It became time for dinner and Ivan went to go and make them something to eat. In which Alfred complained about the way it looked.

"Just try it, da. I told you, I don't have much. Eat it, Little Sun." Ivan saiid, blowing in his spoonful of soup.

When Alfred finally did try it, he successfully managed to burn his tongue and yelped in pain.

"You knew it was hot, why didn't you try to blow on it first?" the Russian asked, taking another spoonful.

"You jerk! I did not! Even if I did, blowing on it would take forever! I'm too small for it to be useful! You guys should open up one of the restaurants they had back where I was at home! People had these yummy looking foods like really skinny potatoes and meat on a bun with some lettuce and tomatoes! I loved it when people would drop some in the bushes where my dad bloomed! It sank in and it tasted great!" Alfred said, going on about the wonder food.

Ivan only continued his meal with the tales of Alfred's life before sprouting. It made him wonder how on earth such a creature existed and bloomed in the snow so Ivan finally asked as they were about to sleep by the window.

"Oh… Al-Alfred? Do you think… you can explain yourself?" Ivan asked under the quilt he brought by the window that he and Alfred were sharing.

Alfred opened his eyes widely and was worried at what the question could mean. "Uh- What do ya mean by that, Vanya? I don't quite get the question…" he asked nervously, hoping he hadn't upset the Russian.

Ivan noticed the tone and tried to explain a little better. "It's nothing really important, really, but, what _are_ you? How can a creature as bright as you possibly grow here? How and what are you?" He questioned the other.

"Well, I don't exactly know. It just sort of happened. I think my dad's owner knew magic or something and wanted to have a lover or something. I don't really know. It was some French weirdo with a love for roses and romance and thought it would be romantic to pick up a spell book and use it on some random flowers. But, it wasn't rose season and he saw my dad blooming in the wild and chose to try it out on him instead. My dad was a sunflower, too and I think he was just an experiment but he was the first one to get a spirit attached and the guy fell in love with him. Dad got really ticked that he was only a prototype but after a lot of yelling, I think they grew on each other. Anyway, they hooked up and we magic pod offsprings were made and… yeah. Here I am. It was hilarious when I was around because dad turned out to have this thick British accent and the biggest damn eyebrows you'd ever see! It amazes me how he and that Frenchie could have such great looking kids as me and my brother, Matt. Last I heard, he went off and sprouted in Canada and an albino dude picked him up. I guess we both landed in somewhere cold…. Warm me up?" Alfred explained, suddenly changing the subject after he was done and reached out for the other's touch.

The explanation gave Ivan a slight headache trying to figure out everything the other was saying but slowly nodded his head when the story was done. "I… see." He muttered lazily as the tiredness began to hit him and he drifted to sleep with Alfred in his arms.

'_I need to thank every French person I meet for this wonderful creature'_ he thought lightly before he went into a dreamless sleep.

Alfred's restless sleep kicking awoke both men at about eight a.m. Ivan rolled over groggily, careful to not harm Alfred, and stretched. He looked down at the lazy figure refusing to get up with a piece of blanket covering his body up. Ivan rolled the blanket away and smiled as the figure started to finally get moving.

"Whaaaaaaaa! C'mon, five more minutes! Please!" Alfred begged trying to pull the covers back on.

"Nyet, Little One. We must start our day now! Time to get up!" Ivan exclaimed merrily

Alfred groaned and got up. Wiping away the crust in his eyes, he looked at his body and smiled at the seemingly larger feet.

"Heya! Lookie! I grew more, Vanya! I'm so freaking awesome!" the small blond declared cockily.

Ivan saw and smiled, as usual, to the smaller man and picked him up. "Perhaps, but I still have you beat by about at least a meter."

Alfred grumbled some profanity but stayed in the Russian's hand. "Yeah, but you watch! I'll being one hundred meters taller than you!" he bragged proudly. "but… um… What are we going to be doing today, anyway?" he asked slightly calmed.

Ivan shrugged and smiled deviously. "I'm running low on wood and supplies. I need to go fetch some more. Think you're big enough to help, Little One?" he asked in just the right way.

Alfred pumped a fist in the air excitedly and yelled, "Of course! Nothing's too hard to do for a Hero like me!"

Ivan laughed and got him and Alfred ready to go work outside. They worked for a few hours getting wood and catching some wild… anything, they went back inside to enjoy the wooded fire and made some more soup.

Alfred was a bit less complain-ready when he knew some good meat was in. Really, though, the reason a plant spawned man wanedt to eat vegetables and meat was beyond Ivan!

They ate with light hearts and talked casually. Still, neither of the two were willing to bring up any sort of mood killing topics that may or not be in the back of their mind. They finished happily and both cleaned up the kitchen and dishes afterward.

The night mood set in quickly as they cleaned and once again the two set up sleeping spots by the window. Alfred cuddled onto Ivan's chest and made himself comfy as the human pillow breathed softly.

"Mmm… You feel so nice, Vanya." the smaller blond murmurs as he goes off into his dreamland, leaving a rather awkwardly awake Russian beneath him.

Ivan sighed silently to himself as he watched the sleeping Sun. It was amazing to him how close he'd grown to the little man on him. He was everything good that's never been in his life; sweet, funny, cute, strong, spirited, lively and so _warm_. Being around the man made his body feel so warm and flustered it felt like his face looked as bright and warm as fire. In barely two days the Russian could feel himself falling in love.

Or going completely insane.

That was always possible. _'Really,' _he began to think, not even in his native language, '_someone born from a sunflower in __**Siberia**__?__I've been too alone for far too long. I must have gone mad. _' He thought solemnly. The chances weren't unlikely, either. But, no. Alfred was definitely real. He was Ivan's sun. He was Ivan's warmth. It would only make sense for Alfred to be real. Besides, the poor Russian had no way of knowing the difference between sanity and insanity, so it really didn't matter what he thought was real.

Silently Ivan lay under the warm and relaxing his heart's captivator and slept.

The two awoke much the same as the morning before. They teased and got ready as Alfred found himself taller again. Both helped around the house and talked lightly throughout the day. Alfred reached about a good 2 & 1/2 feet tall and a bit more able to help around.

The days went by and Alfred and Ivan still teased Alfred on his height now that the smaller was in that awkward stage where he's too small fit in normal clothes and swims in Ivan's old shirts yet and still too big to fit in any extra doll clothes he's been using. In reality, Alfred looked like an adult, yet youthful midget. Ivan felt an almost painful joy whenever Alfred was around. Loneliness was so deeply embedded as his second nature that having the bright persona around made his entire body course with joy, but also pain at the thought of him possibly hurting the smaller. Gentleness never occurred to Ivan in his younger years, so Ivan often felt that at ay moment he would snap and tear his little sunflower apart.

Ignoring his worries and making the most out of Alfred's company, Ivan laughed every time Alfred refused to let him help getting something from up high or insisting the shirts he wore fit fine. It was childish, really, but that's one of the traits Ivan adored from his guest. Any insistence from the other that he was fine and wanted to do things for himself made Ivan hurt, but proud his flower was growing up strong. Ivan soon realized that Alfred simply wanted to not upset Ivan and to help him out, and soon after Ivan let him, not minding the thought of someone wanting to be his "hero". The air of new life spread around everywhere Alfred walked and Ivan soon realized not to try and disturb it.

It also gave Ivan a sort of free show when Alfred grew a few more inches to be about half a foot past his waist and the shirts barely covered his bottom should he bend over too much. It even came to Ivan smiles have grown to be genuinely please facial expressions and Alfred, too, was enjoying himself.

Through the teasing and civil arguments, Alfred loved Ivan deeply. He loved that the other was always so kind to him and he loved how even the teasing was laced with pure fun and care. As the weeks went by he found himself having to wear old baggy clothes and helped more around, but he didn't mind one bit. Heroes help around all the time, no matter what! Especially for those they cared about. Alfred wanted to support his love any way he could; it's not like he had something better to do and it just gave him an excuse to spend time with the other, anyway.

After about a month's time, Alfred stopped his nightly growth spurts and was very disappointed. Ivan was still about three or more good inches taller than Alfred and he couldn't even pin the other down in a fake wrestling match for ten seconds! The only good part is that he still was able to snuggle into Ivan's chest every night by the window since he was still smaller.

About two months after their first encounter, Alfred seemed to have his vision off a bit more. He would constantly almost step into the burning fire or walk into the bathroom when Ivan was using it and fell fairly often.

Ivan noticed his Sun's sight problem and looked around an old drawer for something the other could use. Finally he found an old pair of rectangular glasses that looked to be about Alfred's head sized.

Ivan waited until the exact two month anniversary to give the present to Alfred and was near giddy the entire day. The two finished dinner as usual and Alfred got up to go to the living room while Ivan grabbed the small gift from his pocket.

"Alfred, wait. I have a present for you... Do you remember what today is?" the Russian asked softly.

Alfred beamed at the word 'present' and nearly tackled Ivan. Alfred demanded him to give it, but upon hearing the question he thought a little. It took a few seconds but when Alfred thinks he'd figured it out he slammed a fist in the palm of his other hand knowingly. "Oh, I know! Today's when we met, right! Oh, Vanya~ You really got me a present just for that! I didn't get you anything in return, though!" he complained thinking the situation over.

Ivan chuckled lightly and waved a hand. "Nyet, Fredka. I don't want anything more from you. Please, if you take it, it'll be one of the best things I've ever gotten in my life. I only want to see you happy, da? And... not hitting every corner of the house."

Alfred gave a confused glance, but gave an understanding look as he saw his present. "This is... thank you, Vanya!" he yelled, jumping to hug the other, actually seeing where he was with ease.

"Where did you get them, though?" Alfred asked innocently enough.

Ivan's smile did a small faltering maneuver at the question and turned away. "Nowhere in particular, I just took it from a man in Estonia..." _right off his dead body as a sick souvenir._ he thought regretfully. He really shouldn't feel so much remorse; he was a changed man. Ivan would never hurt someone so cruelly again; he learned to care greatly about other people's lives.

Alfred noticed the way Ivan spoke in a way to not press on and just gave a smile instead. "Yeah, but seriously! Thank you! Everything's so clear again! Though... I wouldn't mind not seeing you lousy mug that well..." he said poking at the other's cheek for emphasis.

Ivan gave the other a fake look of hurt and anger as he tackled the other lightly to the ground. "Oh really, da? Care for me to really make you not want to open your eyes for a while?" he questioned as he wrestled Alfred for control.

"As if you could! You're too big and slow to even catch me!" the smaller exclaimed cockily finally breaking free.

Ivan took the younger's moment of distraction to bring him back down again. This time he landed directly on his chest parallel to Ivan's body with eyes locked into each others'. The two blushed at the sudden contact but neither turned away and rather seemed to be giving themselves completely through their eyes.

Alfred was the first to speak up and adjusted himself to a sitting position.

"Um... sorry for landing on you, Vanya. For the record, that was totally your fault!" Alfred kidded sitting on the other's stomach.

"Oh? Well, excuse me, Mr. Cannot-keep-my-balance. Just why are you still on me anyway?" he asked calmly getting up enough to ruffle Alfred's hair.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry. Let the heroic and amazing me help you up." he said pulling out a hand for the other.

Ivan took the hand and got up from the hard ground. Neither one let go for some time as they continued to stare once again.

"You know, you look very cute in glasses, мой дорогой." Ivan piped out after some time.

Alfred flushed at the compliment. "Th-thanks. I look great in anything, remember that! But... um. Seriously, though, thank you. I feel bad. Is there... uh... any way I can do something for you, too?" Alfred asked earnestly.

Ivan thought about it and all the things he could possibly want from the Sunflower but shook his head. "Nyet. I think all I want is you. I just like having you around."

Alfred couldn't help the blush from that and turned his face away. "Yeah, yeah. Think we can be around each other by the window? I haven't been able to properly see the stars in ages!" the mustardy blond exclaimed going over to the window.

Ivan gave the other a questioning look and nodded. "So you like the stars? That is nice... What do you like about them?"

Alfred put on a thoughtful look and turned for a reply. "I don't know, really. I just want jump up and catch one! I want go up there and be one. To live so high and carefree. The way they twinkle so beautifully with each other... they're just so amazing! Do you think we can go up there one day...?"

Ivan pulled Alfred into his chest and smaller. "Of course. From what I hear, the Sun is actually a star. You belong up there. We can go whenever you want. Though, I doubt they'd want me..."

Alfred semi-pushed himself off Ivan to meet the other's gaze. "Don't say that! You belong up there with me! You're like them, too! You're strong and beautiful,you tower above everything, your smiles are bright enough to make me want to smile and grab you, and… um… I want you with me, too. You're not allowed to leave me behind, got it!" Alfred questioned tucking his head in Ivan's chest.

Ivan felt himself grow warm as Alfred held him so close. Apparently his flower liked him back? Ivan took a deep breath and started running his fingers in Alfred's golden hair. "You never have to worry about that, Sunflower. I promise I will always follow you because I ... love you. I love you very much!" He confessed.

It was then Alfred's turn to blush as he nodded his head weakly, looking at Ivan's lustful/loving gaze. "And I... feel the same. I love you lots, you stupid giant..." returned Alfred as he leaned in for a kiss.

Ivan bent over for his lover and met his lips in a small and chaste kiss. It started off innocent but was soon turning into a pure dominance battle. One that Ivan won almost immediately.

Alfred moaned lightly as he felt Ivan's tongue dancing in his mouth. "A-ahh! Vanya~!" he let escape as Ivan started to attack the skin on his neck.

Ivan smirked as heard Alfred's reaction and began to strip the smaller of the oversized shirt from the body, running his hands across the warm, toned, chest. "Alfred... I want you."

Alfred moaned and blushed as Ivan continued making his path downward. "H-how funny... I think I really I want you to have me...- ah!" he gasped as Ivan bit a nipple. "St-stop iiiiiit! Stop t-teasing!"

Ivan smirked at his lover and felt a bit impatient himself and so took one hand to Alfred's lips and told him to suck as the other found its way working of the baggy pants.

Alfred complied but complained as he found himself as the only nude body and ordered Ivan to strip, which the other quickly did.

Both of their erections freed and hit the cool air, making a small shutter from the two bodies. The two return to their passionate kissing when Ivan removed his fingers and places them near Alfred's entrance. He had a glint in his eye that seemed to be asking for permission. Alfred replied by a small whimper for more and a loving kiss.

Ivan nodded and placed one finger to start and noticed Alfred's awkward expression toward it. Deciding to try and ease the feeling, Ivan lowered his mouth to engulf Alfred's manhood. Alfred began to arch his back letting out a long moan at the new warmth.

Ivan liked the sounds his sunflower was making and began sucking harder as he slipped in the second digit. Alfred couldn't help the sounds escaping and began to practically thrust into Ivan's mouth as he felt the third figure stretch him. The two feelings made tears of pleasure form in the corner of Alfred's eyes.

Ivan found himself feeling a bit sadistic and denied his love from finding his release just yet as he removed both his mouth and figures. He paralleled his rather large member to Alfred's entrance and gave the whimpering creature before him a pleading look that was responded to with only a small "please."

He smiled as he entered the tight hole and gave a loud moan at the sensation. It felt so warm that Ivan thought he would burst from the intense heat he was feeling. He looked to Alfred for a signal to continue and received yet another plead. The larger man wasted no time and grated the lustfully spoken pleads.

Alfred was feeling like he was going to die out of the amazing feeling going on through his entire body. His hands tried clenching the floor beneath him as Ivan hit one certain area and caused Alfred to moan louder than ever before.

Ivan complied to the request and noticed his love's left alone member and grabbed it with strokes matching his thrusts. A couple more thrusts in and out and both found their release and collapsed.

Breathing was rocky and bodily fluids covered the bodies as they blissfully fell into a dreamless sleep in each others' arms.

The two woke calmly and lovingly as a deep chill passed through them. Ivan kissed Alfred on the cheek and Alfred only flushed lightly in return. The previous night's activities still in their minds as they slowly get up to shower. Ivan felt guilty as he noticed his poor sun's limp movement and thought he went too hard on the poor boy's body for their first time.

Ivan scooped up Alfred bridal style and began their first day as lovers taking a semi-warm shower and sweet kisses.

Sure enough, not all changed in their daily routine besides the more frequent shows of affection and more loving and personal conversations. It came to be a very peaceful and happy time in Ivan's life. It seemed like Alfred became his life and obsession since their first encounter.

Every minute of the day was spent in each other's presence. It seemed natural as the time went by and months passed by quickly. All was very happy in the secluded part of Siberia.

Or until Alfred seemed to be getting weaker.

It was true. Every time Ivan went outside, it looked as if another petal had fallen off his poor Sun's second half. Every day Alfred grew weaker and paler, his life merely dwindling away as fall approached.

Alfred soon became too weak to even stand and collapsed hard in the kitchen table and couldn't leave bed. Ivan stayed with Alfred even more so, if possible, to a point of not eating since the kitchen just seemed too far away.

Alfred could only muster up a weak smile at his love and held a hand to his cheek. He didn't want his lover to neglect his own needs. It wasn't as if being around could prevent the nearing death. All he wanted was to know is that Ivan was safe and well. In his hopes of Ivan being better, he would continuously command that he make them both something to eat and that no one would be able to live well without proper nutrition.

With a heavy heart, Ivan obeyed the commands and silently cried when no one saw. It was a hopeless battle and he knew it. Alfred, his lover, his Sun, his reason to live, was going to die soon. And all he could do is watch and stuff his face? No, he'd rather die with him. They promised to be with each other! Alfred couldn't leave him all alone again! Every time he thought of trying to keep himself alive made him sick and weak. In truth, Ivan was neglecting himself. He made no efforts to prolong his fate if the most precious and deserving creature in the entire universe died before him.

Silently that night, Ivan crawled into Alfred's room with his dinner in hand bed as usual noticing Alfred's eyes were closed. Dropping the plate to the floor, Ivan ran over to Alfred's side and noticed a very strained and almost nonexistent breathing. Ivan looked out the window and saw that the sunflower had only one weak petal left and cried as he looked back at Alfred death-lit eyes.

"Van... ya... St..op. It'll... be fi-ne! I... love... you. Thank you. For b-being here. come, now. Let's sleep... Like we used to... with me in your warm ch-chest. Pl-please?' The dying blond asked almost inaudibly.

Ivan began to cry and scooped his love up and nodded. He rested Alfred's body on his chest and cried. They closed their eyes and wrapped their arms lovingly around each other's bodies. After a few minutes, Ivan noticed Alfred say a soft "I love you" and stopped breathing.

This couldn't happen! It couldn't be happening! His sun didn't just die! He just _couldn't_ leave Ivan all alone! It wasn't fair that Ivan had promised to stay by Alfred's side if it didn't go both ways!

Like a naive child Ivan shook Alfred softly as if waking up a little brother or a parent. Only this wasn't something Ivan could wake up. Alfred's body dropped on the floor as Ivan accidently shook his body too hard and cried madly.

He fell to the floor and scooped up the lifeless body lovingly and ran outside dressed as he was. Ivan stumbled a little as he ran over to the dead sunflower and cries even more. Tears colder than ice fell down his cheeks and fell on the lifeless plant. It was true.

Ivan's only ever source of warmth, light, and life died. Everything died. Yet, there he was; _alive_.

Ivan wiped away the tears and looked to the stars. Looking at the one shining the brightest he knew it was Alfred's. He hated Alfred now. He left him and now mocked him with his far-off light! A far off lover towering above him cruelly in the night sky!

Ivan made no move to let go of the cold body in his hand and held it tight to him. He fell to the bitter snow and bawled heart wrenching cries. As he lay on his back in the snow, he felt his life dripping out of him. Poor eating and lack of clothes made the outside an easy predator on his body. It made him smile.

At this point, he grew too weak to get up as snow started to build up on him. Freezing limbs that couldn't be felt any longer changed colors. The snow and air even smelled thickly of death with a rotten, cynical scent to it. He looked to the sky once more before closing his eyes for what would soon be his end. Soon he would be with Alfred again. A new life would come to them as the twinkle in the stars together.

_"May I… join you with the stars… Sun."_

* * *

May it be said I went back to this like a year later and I mixed and changed a lot grammatically. It SUCKED SO BAD before! Thanks guys!


End file.
